A Time Without Heroes
by IceWings48
Summary: When Sheik is killed, Link travels far into the future to find the one he loves reincarnated. Now to make him remember... Link x Sheik yaoi/shounen ai
1. Perfection Lost

Title – A Time Without Heroes

Chapter – Perfection Lost

Pairing – Link x Sheik

Summary – When Sheik is killed, Link travels far into the future to find the one he loves reincarnated. Now to make him remember…

Notes – Sheik is a guy, and not Zelda. This chapter takes place in Hyrule as it was a year after Ocarina of Time, Link was not sent back with none of his memories and therefore Majora's Mask never happened

Disclaimer – I don't own The Legend of Zelda or any of the characters

A Hylian and a Sheikah lay together on the banks of Lake Hylia, under the setting sun, enjoying the company of the other. The Hylian, Link, Hero of Time, had fallen desperately in love with his best friend as of late. The Sheikah, known as Sheik, had fallen in love with the man beside him as well. Both loved each other above all else, but didn't know of the other's feelings so neither confessed.

'Tell him!' Link's conscience screamed at him. 'This is the perfect setting and no time like the present!'

Sheik, being the one more likely to keep his thoughts to himself, was still debating with himself when and if he should tell Link. He decided that it wasn't worth the risk and just enjoyed the evening alone with his beloved.

"Sheik?" Link almost whispered, making Sheik all the more interested.

"Yes?"

"I have something I've wanted to tell you for a while." 'Just say it! I'm such a coward. I guess the Triforce doesn't help with everything…'

Link was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Sheik had indicated for him to continue and now Link was just staring at Sheik's waiting face.

"I-I…uh…I just wanted to tell you that… Promise you won't be mad?" Link stuttered out, his bright blush hidden by the red light of the setting sun.

Sheik just gave a look that could have only meant 'come on!' in this situation.

"I love you…" Link blurted out breathily.

Silence reigned, and the two just stared into each others' eyes. Seeing their love mirrored in the other.

'He…loves me too?' was Sheik's last rational thought before his lips were sealed by the Hylian. Neither had realized that they were leaning closer until their lips met in a sweet kiss.

Link jerked back as if burned. "Sorry! I'm sorry!"

Sheik was hurt and confused. "Why?"

"I-I just thought that… I didn't think! I shouldn't have kissed you when you probably don't feel the same."

Sheik sat in shocked silence, realizing too late that he had been misunderstood. Link had taken his silence as the Sheikah's answer; he stood quickly and ran back to Epona who stood a ways back. "Sorry!" he said one last time. The Hylian was about to mount Epona when Sheik caught his wrist.

"I love you too," it was barely audible, but Link somehow heard it over his own pounding heart.

Link was then holding Sheik's wrist. The Hylian pulled the Sheikah to him in their first passionate kiss. Sheik felt Link's warm tongue at his lips, to which he gratefully accepted, letting him in, deepening the kiss. Sheik's arms found their way up to Link's broader shoulders, and Link had one hand on his love's lower back, the other on his cheek.

"Promise we'll be together forever? That you'll never leave me?" Sheik asked.

"Huh?" Link was still trying to bring his foggy mind back to reality. "Yeah, I promise. Promise me too?"

"Yes!" Sheik threw his arms around Link's neck with his head resting on Link's shoulder, sighing in happiness.

Link felt the breath against his neck and shivered in response to the unfamiliar feeling of being this close to someone; it made him lightheaded and made a heat in his lower stomach that he couldn't identify. Sheik tentatively licked at Link's neck, and Link let out a small moan. The Sheikah lowered them to the ground, and pulled Link on top of him. Sheik initiated their kiss this time; their tongues mock fought for dominance, ending quickly with Sheik eagerly surrendering.

Sheik's Sheikah training had made him constantly aware of his surroundings, so he picked up on the sound of someone's footsteps before Link. Sheik tried to push the Hylian away at the same time that Epona chose to alert them by neighing and stomping. The 'someone' sneaking up on them just happened to be seven people; all armed to the teeth and shrouded by the night, making it impossible for Sheik or Link to tell their nationality.

The Hylian scrambled off the Sheikah and they jumped to their feet; only realizing then that their weapons were with Epona, who was on the other side of the intruders. The seven people realized that they had been spotted and rushed the duo. It took four to hold Link down; he was kicking wildly at the men holding him so one of them stabbed him in the leg to immobilize him. He looked up through the pain to check on Sheik just in time to see one the assassins put a knife to his beloved's throat. Time seemed to stand still for the legendary Hero of Time as the knife was dragged across the Sheikah's throat.

Link thought he heard Sheik screaming, then realized it was himself and that tears were seeming down his face. Then a sharp pain erupted in a back of his head and as he lost consciousness he saw Sheik's lifeless body drop to the ground.

~ TBC ~

It's not over! Don't run away! I have more planned

Sorry it's so short

Suggestions welcome


	2. Hope

Title – A Time Without Heroes

Chapter – Hope

Pairing – Link x Sheik

Summary – When Sheik is killed, Link travels far into the future to find the one he loves reincarnated. Now to make him remember…

Notes – Sheik is a guy, and not Zelda.

Disclaimer – I don't own The Legend of Zelda or any of the characters

_Link had been summoned to Princess Zelda's throne room. She was still princess as the coronation ceremony wasn't until the following week. Link strolled past the guards, who all knew of him, and gently, almost nervously, knocked on the colossal door to the throne room. The door was pulled open by two guards from the inside to reveal a beautifully redecorated room; similar to the one from Zelda's father's rule._

_Zelda herself sat perched gracefully on a lavishly decorated throne, but this was not what caught Link's eye; it was who stood beside her. Sheik, one of the last surviving Sheikah, stood proudly to the right of Zelda's throne. Link looked confusedly between the two, but his gaze lingered on the Sheikah. He eventually dragged his eyes away from the mysterious man to look to Zelda for answers._

_"Link, it's good to see you again." Princess Zelda thankfully took note of his confusion and smiled almost sadly. "I'm sure you remember Sheik, though you never truly met."_

_Sheik stepped in. "I allowed her consciousness to combine with mine, to share my body; hers was hidden away until the opportune moment."_

_"We were both present when I met with you under the guise of Sheik; I, however, was in control the entire time."_

_"But I heard everything, so in a way I know you, but you do not know me," Sheik finished._

_Link stared for a few seconds more, trying to come to terms with his senses. "Okay." Link wasn't a man of many words. He felt an immediate attachment to the Sheikah the moment he saw him. Little did he know that Sheik had felt the same since they met in the Temple of Time; what seemed like so long ago._

The first thing Link noticed as he woke up was the shooting pain running up his leg and in the back of his head. 'Sheik!' Link went from laying on his back to standing in less than a second, only to fall back to the ground when his vision went out and dizziness set in. 'Must have a concussion,' Link thought, while trying to shake his head to get some vision back. Finally he found his vision returning; the first thing he looked for was Sheik…Only to find him missing, or rather his body was missing.

"Oh goddesses!" Link shouted at no one in particular. "It's-it's…just some twisted dream, this can't be real!"

But the blood on the grass spoke the truth; Sheik had been killed. Epona was standing over him nudging the side of his head, but he paid her no mind; sobbing a the unfairness of it all. He finally pulled himself out of his grief, and his sobbing slowed to silent tears. He struggled to his feet, leaning on Epona because of the stab wound on his leg. He used his good leg to hoist himself up onto Epona, and guided her to the exit of Lake Hylia.

It took nearly all day to ride across Hyrule Field. As the sun set again Link was reminded of the evening before, _'I love you too,'_ Sheik had said. Link would have cried if he had not run out of tears a few hours earlier; all that was left was a feeling of emptiness and the realization that life was never going be the same. He made it past the drawbridge right before it closed and made it halfway through Castle Town when the blood-loss finally took its toll on him and he collapsed from Epona's back. Link couldn't find it in himself to care when he faded out of consciousness again.

When Link awoke again he knew exactly what had happened and, upon feeling a soft bed under him, decided to go back to sleep; wishing he never had to face whoever had given him shelter, never had to tell them what happened. But it was not to be.

"Link!" the familiar voice of Princess Zelda called from somewhere to his left.

"Hmmm," Link mumbled and attempted to roll over, but the throb in his leg stopped him.

"Link?" Zelda said his name as if asking something unsaid. He opened his eyes to look at her, seeing a worried look upon her face. She and Sheik looked nothing alike; Sheik hadn't worn that white cowl for some time and the differences between him and Zelda were very noticeable.

'He had the prettiest crimson eyes…' "Sheik…" Link's eyes filled with tears again. Zelda came to his side immediately, and wrapped her arms around him.

"You arrived alone. Where is he? Was he captured?"

"No, he wasn't captured. I wish. At least then there would be hope of rescuing him," Link said bitterly.

Zelda gasped. "Y-you mean he's…dead?" Her own eyes became tearful.

Link's silence was his answer.

"I…I know you two had become close…"

"We were more than close!" Link blurted out almost angrily. "Sorry."

Zelda looked at him sympathetically. "I know you two had…feelings for each other."

"And you don't mind?" Link asked, startled.

"Not at all. In a way I encouraged it. I've long since given up the notion of being with you."

"I don't even know who they were," Link changed the subject. "They were strong and had the element of surprise; we barely stood a chance." Link's eyes took on a distant look.

"Get some sleep. We can talk more later." Link gratefully took her advice.

Link awoke yet again. He felt slightly better; physically anyway. The morning light shone through a row of windows, giving a sense of warmth to his tired body. 'Time to face the day' Link thought sarcastically as he climbed out of bed. He looked out the row of windows to find himself on only the second floor of the castle. Figuring Zelda would be in the throne room again, Link slowly made his way down the flight of stairs and into the most magnificent room in the castle.

"Link, how are you feeling?" Zelda asked, barely restraining herself from abandoning decorum and running to him.

Link only shook his head sadly.

"There is something I must discuss with you, follow me," Zelda said, and rose from her throne. She walked passed him and out the doors that her guards had opened for her; Link followed behind her. "Please excuse me," she said once the doors were closed behind them, "but this is a private matter; something I'm sure you will want to hear…"

Zelda smiled at him; a genuine smile that made him try to smile himself. They walked down several corridors in silence, before Zelda opened the thick oak door to a room that seemed to have been made for meetings of some sort. Zelda motioned him to sit in one of the decorative wooden chairs, and took a seat herself.

"Now, what all do you know about the Master Sword's abilities?" Zelda asked.

"You mean its abilities to defeat evil?"

"No. Its properties that surpass the ages; the ability it gives the wielder to change and warp time itself."

"Um, just that I could go back and forth between my childhood and my seventeen year old self. You told me not to use it like that anymore though. Besides, I can't exactly change when I go back to."

"I told you not to use it anymore because interfering with what is past is dangerous. But you can change your destinations."

A thought occurred to Link. "Can I not go back in time; make everything the way it was; change what happened to Sheik?"

"No, like I said; interfering with the past will only cause more problems. You would only relive your day of grief over and over; trying to understand why what is done cannot be changed."

"Then what? What can I do?"

"Most do not know, but as we have lived before, we will live again; we all come back nearly the same as we are now in spirit and body. Circumstances change with the ages though. What has happened now may not happen again next time." At Link's confused expression she continued. "You and I will be born again, and so will Sheik."

"Can I go there?! How?!" Link questioned excitedly, rising from his chair.

"Yes. All you have to do is go to the temple of time with the Master Sword and think of what I told you as you place the sword back into its pedestal. Do not expect the world to be recognizable; Sheik may not be reborn for centuries. Go now." Zelda bid him farewell with a hug.

"Thank you!" Link shouted as he ran out the door; his wound forgotten.

The Temple of Time looked exactly as Link remembered it a year ago. The legendary Hero of Time stood at the pedestal, Master Sword in hand and love in mind. He didn't hesitate for a second as he plunged the sword back into its eternal resting place. In a great flash of blue and white light, he was gone.

The next thing Link knew his hands were repelled from the Master Sword's hilt. As he stumbled back a couple steps his vision was filled with flashing lights and he heard people gasping and even one person was shouting. When the flashing finally stopped, Link saw a group of people holding small flashing boxes standing around him and the Master Sword. Link looked around, trying to determine if he was ever still within the Temple of Time, and he was. Everything that was remained, but with many things added; like the area in which Link stood was surrounded by red ropes held up by metal posts. There were glass cases lining the walls and people looking into them holding those strange flashing boxes.

Link couldn't bring himself to speak; so many questions flooded his mind. He heard yelling off to his side, and turned to see three people in dark blue uniforms running towards him.

"Hey! What are you doing in the roped off area!?" one shouted. "The Master Sword is a delicate artifact!"

"Wh-" Whether Link was going to say 'what,' 'where,' 'when,' or something else entirely, even he will never know.

One of the people Link assumed to be guards of some kind approached him, ducking under the rope; the other two followed shortly after. The first one to cross under the rope grabbed Link's arm. Link somehow still gathered enough common sense to not fight back instinctively. He was violently hauled away from the Master Sword.

"Halloween isn't for a while buddy. What were you thinking? Dressing up like the Hero of Time…" one of the guards said.

When Link was dragged out of the main chamber of the temple he noticed that the three sacred stones no longer hovered above their pedestal, but lay flat on it. 'Must be fake,' Link thought. The crowds of people just stared as the ancient Hylian was thrown out of the temple by the three security guards.

"Go home and change into some real clothes!" a guard said to Link as he picked himself up off the ground and stared in wonder at what had become of Castle Town. The buildings were so tall that some would have dwarfed the castle itself...if it still stood. Link looked in the direction that castle once was, only to see a single crumbling tower.

'Goddesses! How far did I go?!' Link thought in astonishment.

Link looked to his right to see a small glass and metal stand with a sign over it that read "Today's News." Upon closer inspection, it had paper visible through the glass. According to the date on the top right corner, over seven hundred years had passed.

~TBC~


	3. Shades of Blue

Title – A Time Without Heroes

Chapter – Shades of Blue

Pairing – Link x Sheik

Summary – When Sheik is killed, Link travels far into the future to find the one he loves reincarnated. Now to make him remember…

Notes – Sheik is a guy, and not Zelda.

Disclaimer – I don't own The Legend of Zelda or any of the characters

AN: Sorry this took so long. A dear friend of mine killed himself last Saturday (May 16, 2009.) He wrote his own original fiction on deviantart; . I am dedicating this chapter to that friend who meant so much to so many people.

The seconds passed to minutes and Link still stood staring at the vast changes that had taken place in the world that was no longer his; he kept looking back at the date on that paper. 'Seven _hundred _years,' the Hylian thought the astonishment would never pass. 'There's so much left that I haven't seen,' Link's adventurous nature was ever present. 'People to find…' this was the thought that spurred him into moving on slightly shaky legs. 'Now where to start?'

Link decided that forward was as good a direction as any. Though things became more complex when the ancient Hylian came to a black road with moving metal things of all colors and sizes. They didn't look like they would stop if he walked into their path, eventually he managed to dodge his way through the seemingly never ending stampede.

Minutes passed to hours and Link had gained quite a bit of skill at avoiding getting run down by those metal things. He was beginning to realize just how massive this place was and how many thousands, no millions, must live here. Mid day faded to mid afternoon and then to evening; Link's strength and confidence in his mission began to falter as the sun set.

It was several hours after sunset when the Hylian heard a distant rumbling, a few minutes after that and he began to feel vibrations through the ground. Then he realized that the noise and the vibrations were in sync and had a peculiar rhythm. He followed the noise into a very brightly lit area of town; glowing signs hung from every building. Finally he found the source of the noise, sort of; it was coming from within a well guarded building. The only door that Link could see had a line of people built up in front of it; the creepy looking men guarding the place were letting in some people from the line and turning others away.

Link went to the back of the line like the polite man he was. He didn't really know why he wanted in, he just had a feeling about the strange place. Luckily the line moved quickly, and Link soon found himself at the front of the line.

"You gots your ID?" one of the fore mentioned creepy men asked Link in a no nonsense voice. Link only had time to shake his head in confusion before being shoved out of the line.

'This must be a very important place, I have to find another way in! I wonder what an ID is…'

Link put the skills he had gained while breaking into the Gerudo Fortress to good use. He scaled up the back of the building using two conveniently placed gutters, and climbed in through the also conveniently open window at the top. 'That was so easy. Its almost like someone wanted me to break in.'

The room Link had climbed through the window to find looked like some modern form of a restroom. Outside the door the noise was deafeningly loud; Link was finding that it was almost like music, and that the more he heard of it the more it sounded like music. There were people everywhere dancing, so many people that the Hylian was finding it difficult to walk through the crowd.

When the song ended the dancing people's movements slowed, but picked up again as another started. There was a large group of people gathered around a stage at the far end of the room. Curious, Link made his way around the dance floor and in front of the stage where the biggest crowd was; they all seemed to be waiting for something.

When the song changed again people started cheering and a dark figure appeared upon the stage. The figure's features were well hidden by the flashing lights of every shade of blue dancing around it. At first the music was almost peaceful, but as a deep beat started the shadowed figure on the stage began to move towards the front of the stage, hips swaying to the music. It soon became apparent that it was male on the stage, and as the flashing lights flashed on his figure brighter and brighter Link noticed that he wasn't wearing much and that he was extremely beautiful.

Link held his breath without realizing it as he waited for the surely beautiful face to be revealed by the odd blue lights. The lights flashed faster and faster until only one was lit, trained right above the head of the man Link had been looking for. The Hylian nearly fainted.

"Sheik…" Link whispered, but the music drowned him out. He couldn't take his eyes off the form of the nearly nude young man he had longed to see.

When Sheik's ruby eyes met Link's sapphire, Link felt his heart racing in his ears and the music, the vibrations through the floor, the people around them, seemed to melt away, and left only the two of them. Then Sheik began to dance to the beat of the music Link could no longer follow, swaying and twirling and moving in and out of the shadows cast upon the stage when the lights flashed as if he was part of them.

All too soon the song ended and Links senses returned full force as the lights flashed off for only an instant longer than usual and Sheik disappeared. Link was then cast into an irrational state of panic, he feared he that he had lost Sheik again. Thankfully before Link had time to hurt himself or someone else in his panic, a hand appeared on his shoulder and instantly brought him back to reality.

The Hylian spun around and was caught once again in the piercing crimson gaze that Sheik was so well known for. Seconds passed and Link had yet to greet the new Sheik, he only stood, mouth agape, staring at the lovely Sheikah.

Sheik rolled his eyes and reached up to close Link's mouth; this startled Link out of his moment, then he noticed Sheik giving him a questioning look. 'Good goddesses! Why do I always do the stupidest things around him?!' "Umm…" 'And I can't think of anything to say!'

"Do you, I don't know, want to take a walk outside?" Sheik asked politely.

"With you?" Link asked hopefully

Sheik rolled his eyes again. "Of course with me!" Then he smiled at Link to show he meant no harm.

"S-sure." Link coughed "Yeah."

Sheik gave him a dazzling smile, grabbed his hand, and began pulling him towards the door.

~ TBC ~

Sorry if there are a lot of typos. If you see any, please let me know. Thanks for reading and I appreciate all of the wonderful reviews that!


End file.
